Cambios
by princessoftherock
Summary: Sucrette esta enamorada de Nath, su mejor amigo, pero ella sabe que nunca se fijaria en ella porque es una nerd. Alexy se cansa de que la traten mal y decide ayudarle a cambiar ¿ Funcionara ? ¿ como reaccuinara Nath?
1. Chapter 1

Su pv:

- Ves es facil - me dijo mi mejor amigo Nathaniel, yo le sonrei

- Si lo se- le dije acomodandome mis gafas, el me devolvio la sonrisa, en eso se abrio la pierta de la sala de delegados y entro Amber

- Vamos Nath, me quiero ir a casa- dijo con voz de nena

- Estoy estudiando con Su- le dijo enojado

- Es una nerd, no necesita ayuda- me miro con desprecio, era verdad soy una nerd, usaba lentes, usaba ropa grande y ataba mi pelo en una cola mal hecha, Nath me miro yo asenti la cabeza, me dio un beso en el cachete y se fue, suspire por lo que hizo, asi es estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo pero nunca se fijaria en mi, sali de la sala de delegados y vi que Amber y Nath no se habian ido fui a mi casillero a buscar algo cuando escucho que me llaman

- Oye tu - me di la vuelta y era Amber- Alejate de mi hermano, me escuchaste

- Somos amigos- le dije

- Obvio que es tu amigo nadie se fijaria en alguien como tu, Horrible- me dijo mientras me miraba de arriba- Asi que mejor alejate de el, porque lo averguenzas- dijo , se dio media vuelta y se fue, cuando estuve lejos llore

Alexy Pv:

Sali del baño cuando escuche que alguien lloraba, fui a ver quien era y era Sucrette

- ¿ Que pasa Su ?- ella se seco las lagrimas y nego la cabeza- Dale dime- no me gustaba verla triste era una buena amiga

- Amber me dijo Horrible- yo me sente a su lado y la abraze, Amber siempre la molestaba y eso me cansaba- No eres horrible, eres bella - ella rodo los ojos- solo hay que sacar tu belleza- cuando dije eso se me ocurrio una idea- tengo una idea

- ¿ Que?- me pegunto curiosa

- Mañana iremos a un lugar muy especial,- ella me miro

- ¿ Que quieres que lleve ?- mi amiga era bastante curiosa

- Permiso de tus padres y tarjeta de credito - le dije- y no te dire para que- ella asintio la cabeza y salimos juntos de la escuela. Le iba a demostrar a Amber y a todo el mundo la belleza de mi amiga

¿ Que les parece ?


	2. Chapter 2

Su Pv:

Cuando volvi a mi casa, tuve la suerte de que mi madre y mi tia no estaban, no les podia mentir,sabrian que Amber me trata mal y hablarian con la directora, pero como siempre Amber se saldria con la suya y no queria que Nath despues tenga problemas por mi culpa. Mientras me daba un baño, pensaba en lo que dijo Amber, ella tiene razon soy un asco, no merezco ser amiga de Nath, sali del baño y me puse mi pijama, en eso tocaron el timbre, baje las escaleras y fui a abrir, era Nath

- Nath ¿ Que haces aqui ?- le dije, el entro

- Te queria pedir disculpas, por lo que nos interrumpio Amber -

- No importa- le dije, Nath no sabia del pleito que tuve con su hermana

- Me perdonas? - yo asenti la cabeza y el me abrazo - Gracias Su, eres mi mejor amiga - "Crash", escucharon eso fue mi corazon que se partio en mil pedazos, estuvo un rato conmigo y despues se fue, sin duda espero que Alexi me ayude ya no quiero ser mas la mejor amiga de Nathaniel quiero ser mas que eso.

Alexy pv:

Estaba en mi cuarto pensando , en como ayudarla, le demostrare a todo el mundo, lo hermosa que es Sucrette, prepare mi tarjeta de credito y llame a mi primo

- Hola - atendio mi primo

- Hola John - le dije

- Ale ¿ Como estas ? -

- Bien, necesito tu ayuda - le dije

- Escucho - Yo suspire y le conte todo e probema de Sucrette - Traemela mañana, que yo me encargo de hacer magia - yo me rei y corte mi celular con ayuda de el y mia transformaremos a Sucrette

¿ Que les parece ?


	3. Chapter 3

Su pv:

Me desperte por unos golpes en la puerta, me levante y abri, vi que era Alexy

- ¿ Que haces ?- le dije con sueño

- Tenemos nuestro dia de compras - yo fui al baño

- Me doy un baño y salgo - le dije desde adentro, cuando termine de bañarme, me vesti y me seque el pelo, me hize mi tipica coleta y salimos del cuarto

- No vas a desayunar - me dijo mi tia, yo me sente y tome un jugo de naranja con tostadas, agarre la tareta de credito que mi mama siempre me da, para cuando quiera usarla y despuis fuimos al centro comercial

- Antes de empezar, tenemos que ir a un lugar - me agarro de la mano y fuimos a una peluqueria, el hablo con un chico y despues me sonrieron - Ven Su - me agarro la mano y me sento en una silla - quedas en buenas manos - dijo mientras salia

- Quedate tranquila pequeña, yo me encargare de ti - me saco mi coleta y me dejo el pelo suelto, en que lio me meti

Alexy pv:

Cuando deje a Su en la peluqueria de mi primo . fui a la tienda de lentes y le compre lentes de contactos invisibles, este seria mi regalo para ella . Fui a dar una vuelta en el centro comercial para seleccionar las tienda donde comprariamos y despues volvi a la peluqueria, cuando llegue Su tenia los ojos cerrados, mientras John, le cortaba el pelo

- ¿ Y ?- le pregunte

- Todo bien - dijo John yo me sente en el sillon mientras esperaba que terminara con Su, cuando termino Su abrio los ojos lentamente y quedo sorprendida - Te gusta ?- le pregunto mi primo

- Me encanta - yo le pague a mi primo y salimos a las tiendas

Su pv:

Me encanto mi corte de pelo aunque el resto del dia fue una tortura, Alexy me llevo por todas las tiendas que habia, compro Vestidos, Jeans ajustados, Short, remeras, faldas, zapatos, accesorios y ropa interior, que me parecio muy penoso aunque se que Alexy es Gay pero igual era muy penoso, en especial porque me regalo unos lentes de contacto, que me quedaron lindo, yo se los quise pagar pero me dijo que era un regalo, volvimo a mi casa cuando ya era de noche y no podiamos cargar mas bolsas en los brazos, Mi tia me esperaba y nos ayudo a subir todo a mi cuarto

- Ahora pasemos a la 2 parte - dijo Alexy mientras se frotaba las manos

- ¿ Cual ?- le pregunte preoupada el saco bolsas de consorcio y empezo a sacar la ropa mia vieja, cuando termino puso la nueva y se llevo las bolsas, yo me acoste cuando se fue, estaba cansada de caminar en todo el dia, asi que me dormi rapido

Alexy pv:

Con la ayuda de Agatha, la tia de Sucrette me deshize de su ropa vieja y quedamos que ella le enseñaria a maquillarse y caminar con zapatos de taco alto, la tia de Su se puso contenta con la ropa nueva, al igual que yo cuando porfin tire su ropa vieja que se prepare Amber porque Su demostrara lo que es belleza natural, algo que ella no tiene

¿ Que les parece ?


	4. Chapter 4

Su pv:

Hoy era lunes , hoy era el dia que usaria la ropa que Alexy me obligo a comprar , sonreí al pensar eso, mi despertador sono, yo me levante de la cama y fui al baño a darme una ducha, cuando sali del baño mi tia Agatha me había dejado la ropa que me iba a poner y al lado el maquillaje que usaria noy, despues de haberme cambiado y maquilldo, me peine y abaje a desayunar

- Estas hermosa Su - dijo Mi tia mientras me sonreía , yo le devolvi la sonrisa, mientras desayunaba tocaron el timbre era Alexy, cuando me vio el entro a mi casa y me abrazo

- Te dije que eras hermosa - yo le sonrei, termine el desayuno, agarre mi mochila y salimos de mi casa, mientras caminabamos escuche varios silbidos y Alexy se reia, cuando llegamos a la escuela me puse nerviosa - Tranquila Su, te apoyare en todo - yo asenti mi cabeza y entramos, cada uno fue a su casillero agarramos nuestros libros y despues fuimos a nuestra primera clase, cuando estabamos por entrar Alexy me abrazo y despues abrio la puerta

Nath Pv:

Estaba triste no habia visto a Su, desde que mi hermana la insulto, seguramente estaria triste

- Vas a seguir enojado conmigo ? - yo la ignore - solo dije la verdad - le estaba por contestar cuando en ese momento entro Alexy con una chica muy bonita, pero no tanto como mi Su, cuando me vio me sonrio y yo la mire, la conocia de algun lado - Ves una chica asi seria perfecta como amiga o mas - en eso toco la campana y todos los alumnos pasaron, seguramente la chica era nueva, entro el profesor Ferres y empezo a tomar lista, cuando llego al nombre de Sucrette escuche presente la busque con la mirada y entonces me di cuenta que la chica nueva era Sucrette tambien me di cuenta que todos los chicos que estaban en el salon quedaron sorprendidos - No puede ser - escuche que dijo mi hermana

- Bueno clase sigamos - dijo el preofesor Ferres que tambien se habia sorprendido, Su me sonrios cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando, siempre supe que Sucrette era hermosa pero no pense que tanto

Su pv:

Me hizo gracia porque el trio de brujas, no dejaban de mirarme, hasta Alexy se reia, tuve la suerte que la clase terminaron rapida y salimos del salon, espere que salga Nath y apenas me vio me sonrio

- Estas hermosa - me dijo con una sonrisa, yo inmediatamente me sonroje

- Gracias - le dije , en eso Amber Charlotte y Li pasaron y me miraron con odio, yo levante mi ceja e hize lo mismo, ya no me iban a atormentar mas

- Pense que no vendrias - lo admito cada vez que Amber me insulta yo falto el dia siguiente pero no mas ahpra yo iba a ser la pesadilla de Amber ya no seria esa chica miedosa, ahora seria todo lo contrarion

- Porque no ? - le dije mientras le sonreia,

- Wow Su estas hermosa - dijo mi mejor amiga Rosa, ella me abrazo y despues Violeta felicitandome, Melody solo me dio una sonrisa falsa que yo se la devolvi, siempre supe que ella estaba enamorada de Nath al igual que yo con la diferencia que nunca me anime a pelear por el porque era fea, pero ahora es totalmente diferente ahora empezaria a luchar con Melody por Nath

- Gracias chicas - le dije y fuimos a mi casillero acompañada por Rosa, Violeta y Alexy, Melody se quedo hablando con Nath

- No te molesta que quede con Melody ? - me pregunto Violeta

- No, solo son amigos - le dije con confianza

- Yo no confiaria en ella - dijo Rosa, Violeta y Alexy estaban de acuerdo con ella

- No es competencia para mi - el dije en tono chiste y todos nos empezamos a reir

- Nunca fue competencia par ti - dijo Violeta - tu siempre tuviste el corazon de Nath, solo que no te tenias confianza - yo solo la mire y levante mi ceja, sera verdad lo que dijo Violeta o solo es una suposición, capaz que solo es una idea de Violeta yo nunca le pude gustar a un chico lindo, pero ahora es diferente


	5. Chapter 5

Melody pv:

Cuando vi a Su me quede sin habla nunca pense que seria linda, siempre la vi como la amiga fea de Nath

- Viste que linda que esta Sucrette ? - le dije

- Su siempre fue linda - dijo con una sonrisa, eso me molestaba bastante, a ella que la conoce desde hace meses le dice Su y ami que me conoce desde que somos chicos me dice Melody, nunca me dice Mel o Mely como lo hacen todos, la campana interrumpio mis pensamientos y Nathaniel se fue a su primera clase, algo tenia que hacer no iba a permitir que Sucrette conquiste a Nath el sera mio

Su pv:

Cuando entre a la segunda clase Alexy se sento a mi lado con una sonrisa, yo lo mire

- Te dije que sorprenderias a todos - dijo mientras me abrazaba

- Cambie mucho - le dije con una sonrisa

- No cambiaste, siempre fuiste linda, solo que no sabias como arreglarte - dijo y me guiño el ojo yo sonrei, los dos empezamos a hablar de cosas sin sentido hasta que Melody entro y sento adelante de nuestra mesa, se dio vuelta para sonreirme

- Me gusta tu corte de pelo - me dijo y yo le sonrei falsamente

Alexy pv:

No me gustaba la sonrisa de Melody siempre me parecio una persona falsa con Su y ahora que esta demostrando su belleza, Melody le dara guerra por Nathaniel, Su no va a permitir que Melody le gane a Nathaniel, pero lo que ella no sabe que la guerra contra Melody la tiene ganada desde hace mucho

¿ Que les parece ?


	6. Chapter 6

Su pv:

Cuando terminaron las clases me quede en el salon de clases terminando una tarea que no habia podido terminar, en eso viene Amber y sus amigos cuando me vieron empezaron a cantar

- Habia una vez un patito feo - yo no les preste atencion - Mira idiota si tu crees que porque cambiaste mi hermano se fijara en ti estas muy equivocada- yo la mire y segui haciendo mi tarea - porque cuando te saques los kilos de maquillaje seguis siendo la persona mas horrible

- Lo mismo digo - ella me miro - a diferencia de ti no tengo mucho maquillaje

- Yo no te creo debes tener kilos de maquillaje porque eres horrible - dijo enojada yo guarde mis cosas para buscar otro lugar para estudiar tranquila

- Gracias - le dije

- Me agradeces - dijo enojada

- No me importa lo que tu piensas, me interesa las opiniones de las personas inteligentes y tu no estas en esa lista - le dije y me fui del salon sabiendo que deje hecha un furia a Amber porque la deje con la palabra en la boca

Amber pv:

Esto no puede ser, me va a dar un infarto, encima que cambia de apariencia me deja con la palabra en la boca a mi , esto no puede ser , esto tendria que saberlo mi hermano , sali del salon y fui a la oficina de delagados cuando llegue a la puerta hice como si hubiera llorado y entre , Nath me miro preocupado

- ¿ Que pasa Amber ? -

- Tu amiguita me trato mal, me dijo un monton de cosas feas y lo unico que hice fue felicitarla por su cambio - Charlote y Li me acompañaban en mi mentira

- Ire a hablar con ella - dijo saliendo de la sala de delegados, yo sonrei ahora Sucrette aprendera porque no debe meterse conmigo

Nath pov:

Conozco a mi hermana y se que estaba mientiendo, pero para no meterme en problemas con la directora fui a hablar con ella para que me explique , la busque por toda la escuela hasta que la encontre sentada en el patio apoyada en un arbol, yo me acerque y me sente a su lado

- Hola Su - ella me miro - Amber me dijo que tu le dijite cosas feas y quiero saber que paso en realidad - ella suspiro y me conto lo que habia pasado, yo la abrazey bese su cabeza - no le creas, tu siempre fuiste bonita

- Si claro - dijo, nos paramos donde estabamos sentados y fuimos por nuestras cosas para irnos a casa, porque la campana habia sonado

Amber pv:

Cuando salimos estaba esperando a Nath, cuando veo que sale con Sucrette y los dos se estan riendo como si nada hubiera pasado, ella le dio un beso en el cachete y se fue, mientras caminaba vi la cara de soñador de mi hermano cuando Sucrette beso su cachete, eso significaba que mi hermano le gustaba ahora si me habia declarado la guerra Sucrette y no estoy dispuesta a perderla


	7. Chapter 7

Nath pv:

Me sorprendio ver como Sucrette me dio un beso en el cachete , mis mejillas se habian hecho coloradas y me senti como si estuviera en una nube. Mi hermana se enojo cuando vio eso, pero me importo en lo mas minimo, no iba a creer en la mentira de Amber y menos uando se trata de Su

- ¿ Que mentira te dijo ? - pregunto enojada

- me dijo la verdad - le dije

- no lo creo ella te mintio y seguramente dijo que yo la insulte - yo negue la cabeza

- Te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando mientes , y se que estaba mintiendo - le dije y llegamos a la casa, yo entre y me fui a mi habitacion, era extraño nunca habia sentido algo asi, inconcientemente recorde el beso de su y puse mi mano en mi cachete con una sonrisa

Su pv:

No lo podia creer, me habia animado a besar el cachete de Nath, nunca me habia animado hacer eso, todavia tengo la adrenalina por haber hecho eso. Al parecer tenia razon porque cuando hice eso se puso colorado, pero solo fue eso porque cambie de aspecto si lo hubiera hecho antes , estaria asqueado . Deje de pensar en eso y fui a mi casa Cuando llegue mi tia estaba viendo una pelicula , yo me sente con ella para terminar de verla, sin darme cuenta todavia tenia una sonrisa en mi rostro

Amber pv:

Algo tenia que hacer, Sucrette me habia declarado la guerra y se la iba a dar, pero necesitaria ayuda de alguien que este cerca de ella, ¿ Quien podria ser ? . Lamentablemente todas las chicas que conozco son amigas de ella y ninguno de los chcos me ayudara . Entonces sonrei al recordar quien seria la aliada perfecta, esa aliada era Melody, siempre estuvo enamorada de mi hermano y es sumisa asi que puedo convencerla y despues formarla a mi gusto para que salga con mi hermano . Si ella me ayudaria para sacar a Su de la vida de Nath.

¿ Que les parece ?


End file.
